We are B and C
by ChanyeolKokTinggi
Summary: Baekhyun dengan responnya yang membuat seseorang kesal, sebal, serta rasa penasarannya yang tinggi. Sementara Chanyeol, si berandal bodoh yang mau saja diberi uang receh saat malak, memerintahkan orang bersujud, dan permainannya peliharaan virtual. /CHANBAEK / /JUDUL GANYAMBUNG YA/ typo itu manusiawi


Kelas ini sepi, sesepi hati Baekhyun. Benar saja! Hanya ada Baekhyun di dalam sana. Sama dengan hatinya. Baekhyun hanya mencintai dirinya sendiri— _well,_ asal jangan sampai melihat dirinya sebagai sosok yang lain saja. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu menghela nafas. Menjadi rakyat biasa dikelasnya—kata teman-temannya, sih, murid biasa diantara mereka sebut 'rakyat' jika kelas adalah sebuah desa dengan sistim pemerintahaan kerajaan—bukan berarti dia harus berangkat sepagi ini 'kan? Baekhyun hanya terlalu rajin. Sama seperti petani yang memanen padinya sebelum siap dipanen. Seperti nelayan yang pergi jam 3 malam padahal ikan muncul jam 8 pagi. Seperti—yah seperti itulah. Orang-orang terlalu rajin, intinya.

"Wow, lihat siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini? Tidak punya niatan telat, Byun Baekhyun?" sahut seseorang dari balik pintu. Baekhyun berkacak pinggang. Tidak menyahut. "Astaga, sombongnya. Kau tidak boleh memperlakukan aku seperti itu. Kau tau aku ini putri nya." Perempuan itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Tapi, karena kau rakyat yang tampan, aku maafkan." Lanjut si perempuan. Namanya Im Che Ri. Ia lebih sering dipanggil 'merah kecil' karena namanya yang mirip buah Ceri. Tapi tampaknya, Cheri tidak mempersalahkan itu. Kenyataannya ia memang kecil—lebih lebih kecil dari sosok Byun Baekhyun. Tapi dia tidak merah, mungkin kalau darahnya sih, ya merah. Dia tidak benar-benar berdarah biru. "Kemana yang lain?" tanyanya setelah hening bermenit-menit terlewat dengan tidak elitnya. Mereka membuang waktu!

"Hamba tidak tahu, Tuan Putri Che Ri." Jawab Baekhyun cuek dengan sebuah buku ditangannya. Dia membaca novel, tapi tak benar-benar melakukannya. Hanya ingin membuat perempuan itu jengah dengan tingkahnya saja lalu keluar dari kelas ini. "Benarkah? Kau tidak punya nomor hape teman-temanmu, maksudmu? Kau bisa sms mereka saat aku bertanya!"

"Wah, ada apa ini?" saat-saat beruntung, adik sang putri, wakil ketua kelas, datang. Baekhyun dan Cheri menoleh kepadanya bersamaan. Ia melirik jam ditangannya lalu didepan kelas—sebuah jam bulat. "Ini masih jam tujuh..." ia berujar dengan suara amat pelan. "...sudah setengah jam, kalian berdua disini?"

"Begitudeh." Jawab Baekhyun sambil menggendikkan bahu.

Cheri memalingkan pandangnya—"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Begitudeh.' ? memangnya kau tidak ingat apa yang kita lakukan sepanjang waktu? Mendiamkan!"

"Oh Tuan Putri Cheri, Hamba hanya merasa jika Hamba tidak memiliki hak untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Tuan Putri Cheri."

"Musnahlah."

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian hey. Oh Baekhyun, kenapa masih membercandakan hal itu?" tanya perempuan lain yang baru datang.

"Tuan Putri Ailee, senang bisa mengatakan hal ini padamu. Akan tetapi, Hamba membawa peran tersebut dalam kehidupan Hamba. Maafkan Hamba." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Ailee berkedip berkali-kali. Lengkapnya, Lee Ailee. Singkatnya adalah 'iL' tapi katanya dia tak begitu suka dengan singkatan tersebut. Setelah berkedip-kedip, dia lalu menyadarkan diri dan menyadari Baekhyun masih dengan sukarelanya—membungkuk. "Baiklah, permintaan maaf diterima. Dan berhenti panggil kami 'Tuan Putri' atau menyebut dirimu 'Hamba'! Kita semua sama, Baekhyun. Itu 'kan 'bagaimana jika' saja. Jangan anggap serius."

"Oh? Ok, aku mengerti. Kau langsung memberitau ku hal itu," Baekhyun duduk di kursinya lagi. "Beda dengan merah kecil, dia membiarkan aku melakukan itu semua." Tanpa menoleh, Baekhyun menunjuk Cheri lewat jari telunjuknya. Ailee langsung tertawa, sementara Cheri menggeram sebal. "Sungguh! Kau harus musnah, Baekhyun!" kata Cheri. "Siapa yang akan lakukan itu, Cheri?" tanya Ailee ditengah tawanya. "Aku akan memusnahkannya!" jawab Cheri. Baekhyun bergidik ngeri, "Ou, coba saja, Cheri."

Keduanya—Baekhyun dan Ailee—menertawai wajah Cheri yang mulai memerah. "Ribut sekali."

Waw waw, suara berat itu langsung menghentikkan Baekhyun. Dia memasang wajah datarnya. Laki-laki tinggi yang baru saja datang membuat suasana kembali hening, disusul beberapa laki-laki lain di belakangnya. Sekitar lima, enam, dan ternyata enam. Mereka seperti anak ayam—mengekorinya sampai ke tempat duduk. Benar-benar mengerikan sekali pertemanan yang seperti itu. Ia menghampiri tempat duduk Baekhyun dan memberikan Baekhyun tatapannya. "Tau aku siapa?"

"Apa kau lupa ingatan? Astaga, bagaimana bisa—"

Mulutnya dibekap si laki-laki dari arah depan. Ia menghela nafasnya keras dan kasar, panas karena mengenai tangan Baekhyun di meja yang ada di belakangnya. Para perempuan tampaknya merasa terusir, karna mereka pergi diam-diam. "Kau menantangku?" tanya nya. Baekhyun tentu saja menggeleng. Tadi itu respon, kau tau, tiap orang punya respon mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi," ia melepas bekapannya dari mulut Baekhyun dan Baekhyun langsung menarik nafas. "Kau tau kan siapa aku?" ulangnya.

"Yayaya. Baiklah, aku tau siapa dirimu. Maafkan aku." Katanya tanpa membungkukkan badan. "Sopanlah, Byun Baekhyun."

" _Shit._ " Umpat Baekhyun kecil. Dia berdiri sementara lelaki yang menyuruhnya sopan memundurkan langkahnya. Baekhyun membungkuk 90 derajat. "Maaf, Chanyeol – _ssi_." Katanya. Salah-satu anak ayam Chanyeol mendorongnya agar lebih ke bawah lagi. Sehingga Baekhyun berlutut. Baekhyun mengumpat kembali, menyumpahi si anak ayam yang 'iya-iya'. "Ulangi maafmu!" perintah Chanyeol. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, sehingga berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Chanyeol. Dengan matanya, Baekhyun menatapnya dan Chanyeol membalasnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan. Matanya berair. Dia mencoba ber _aegyo_. Baekhyun melatih ini berulang kali di depan cermin di rumahnya. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak akan terpengaruh. Pandangannya masih datar saja. "Aku tak menyuruhmu menangis, minta maaflah karena sudah mengatai ku Lupa Ingatan, Byun Baekhyun." Perintahnya lagi.

Baekhyun menghentikkan _aegyo_ nya dan memandang malas ke arah Chanyeol. "Oke, Oke. Chanyeol – _ssi_ , aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi dan tak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Suara langkah kaki menjauh kemudian. Itu saja? Oh iya, tentu saja. Chanyeol dan anak ayam nya tidak berani melukai orang-lain, mereka hanya mem _bully_ saja. Seperti perampok _bank_ yang mengancam dengan pistol mainan, nah mereka semacam dengan itu. Mereka hanya akan bertanya pada orang-orang 'kau kenal siapa kami?' dan memalak mereka. Berapapun jumlahnya! Bahkan di beri recehpun mereka terima. Bodoh? Tentu saja! Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk jadi berandal. Baekhyun membersihkan celana panjangnya yang menjadi berdebu karena insiden tadi. _Well,_ tadi itu memang hukuman biasa yang mereka berikan. Jika orang-orang tak memberi mereka uang, maka itu yang akan mereka lakukan, menyuruhnya minta maaf dengan berlutut.

Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang berlutut di hadapan mereka. Baekhyun sering lihat. Kalau mereka sudah jauh, yang berlutut tadi tertawa-tiwi. Jelas! Mereka menertawai kebodohan geng Chanyeol.

Sudah dibilang... mereka terlalu bodoh untuk jadi berandal.

.

Kelas baru dimulai sekitar jam delapan, teman sebangku Baekhyun adalah seorang perempuan culun dengan kacamata bulat kebesaran dimatanya. Akan tetapi biarpun culun, ia cukup pintar dalam pelajaran hingga tanpa ragu Baekhyun akan minta bantuannya. Perempuan yang selalu merona jika disapa lelaki, selalu bermuka ragu-ragu jika disapa perempuan. Mungkin ia punya masa-lalu menyedihkan dengan teman perempuannya sehingga ia tak bergaul lagi dengan makhluk yang masih merupakan jenisnya. Juga orang yang canggung apabila bergaul dengan para laki-laki sehingga jika disapa ia meronakan pipinya. Namanya Chanee. Dia merahasiakan marganya, bahkan guru hanya menyebut namanya saja setiap absen.

"Chan," perempuan itu kaget lalu mengelus-elus dadanya. "Y-Ya?" tanya nya tergugup-gugup. Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya. "Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga." Jawab Chanee langsung.

" 'Tidak juga'? apa kau lupa aku siapa? Byun Baekhyun, aku ini orang yang akan langsung mengenal dirimu jika hanya melihat sedikit. Nah, akuilah, kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Bukan apa-apa," tapi dia diam dan menambahkan. "Maksudku, aku bisa menyelesaikan ini sendirian."

"Apa? Kau bisa beritau aku garis-besarnya. Aku tak sebodoh itu, setidaknya pikiranku kadang dewasa dan kekanakkan. Itu tidak berarti aku bodoh. Apa kau mengerti? Oh tentu saja, kau 'kan pintar."

"Sungguh, Baekhyun." Ia mengangkat tangannya saat Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. "Aku tak terima pertanyaan lain."

Baekhyun benar-benar dibuat penasaraan oleh perempuan itu. Cheri yang diam-diam memperhatikan ia dan Chanee pun jadi ikut penasaran. Ingatlah hal ini, Cheri adalah orang yang bisa membaca gerakan mulut. Jadi dengan jelas, dia tau apa dibicarakan dua rakyatnya. "Yah! Im Cheri, apa kau memperhatikan buguru?"

"Oh, maafkan saya, Bu." Cheri meminta maaf.

Guru mereka menghela nafas. "Kalian tampaknya tak fokus akhir-akhir ini, memang sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan akan di laksanakan, tapi kalian tidak perlu setegang ini. _Enjoy_ lah. Kalian pasti bisa." Guru itu mengepalkan tangannya. Melanjutkan pelajaran yang sempat tertunda. Dia salah menangkap ketegangan murid-muridnya.

Tegangnya Kim Jongin misalnya?

"Aku harus pakai alasan apa? Kencing? Buang air besar?" laki-laki coklat itu bertanya-tanya pada hatinya. Tapi Chanyeol sudah terlalu hapal. "Bilang saja kau ke kamar mandi untuk ber masturbasi."

"Aku laki-laki Chanyeol," jawabnya.

"Tapi kau dibawah."

"Buguru." Panggilnya. Sang guru menoleh. "Ya, ada apa, Kim Jongin?"

"Aku izin ke kamar mandi dahulu."

"Oh? Untuk apa?"

"Ingin masturbasi." Ia berdiri dan segera meninggalkan kelas. Sementara Chanyeol mengarahkan kepalan tangannya ke mulut sampai sang guru fokus ke depan lagi dan ia tertawa dengan suara super pelan miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title : We are 'B' and 'C' !**

 **Author : ChanyeolKokTinggi**

 **Genre : school-life, friendship**

 **Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol**

 **Lenght : 1/**

 **Summary : Baekhyun dengan responnya yang membuat seseorang kesal, sebal, serta rasa penasarannya yang tinggi. Sementara Chanyeol, si berandal bodoh yang mau saja diberi uang receh saat malak, memerintahkan orang bersujud, dan permainannya peliharaan virtual.**

 **a/n : yayy kalian sampai di sini :v apa kalian udah baca keseluruhan intronya? Bagus! Kalian bisa lanjut ke ff nya ya sekarang :3 hepi reding, en plis gimme yur ripiu :3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **1— Anak Ayam dan Chanee**

Jika ditanya bagaimana realita kehidupan Baekhyun dirumah, tampaknya teks ini bisa membantu meskipun sedikit. Jadi, mari dimulai dari rumah Baekhyun. Laki-laki bermata sipit itu membuka sepatunya dekat keset dan meletakkan benda yang ia injak di rak sepatu. Kemudian, dia masuk kedalam rumahnya yang tidak pernah sepi karena Ayahnya orang pengangguran. "Aku pulang." Katanya langsung masuk kedalam kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban. Beda dengan rumahnya yang bernuansa oren, kamar Baekhyun adalah sisi-lain dari rumah keluarga Byun.

Itu adalah: dinding putih dengan motif totol, kasur lebar dengan _spring-bed_ warna papan catur, meja-belajar berwarna hijau dengan beberapa pot kecil di sekitarnya. Lemari kayunya berwarna cokelat. Ada sebuah kamar mandi didalamnya. Dan sebuah meja dengan komputer disana. Betah? Tentu saja. Baekhyun bisa menghabiskan seharian didalam kamar. Seperti, dia akan keluar untuk mengambil sepiring makanan serta segelas minuman dan membawanya dengan nampan ke dalam kamar. Lalu keluar lagi untuk mengembalikan mereka dan masuk lagi ke dalam kamarnya. Hanya saja, itu tidak ber arti Baekhyun benar-benar akan hidup dan mati di dalam sana. Beberapa kali, dia akan keluar dari rumahnya pada minggu pagi dan menghabiskan waktu diluar untuk bermain di _game center._ Setelah itu pulang kerumahnya hampir malam—dan masuk lagi ke dalam kamarnya.

Lagian juga, kedua orangtua Baekhyun maupun adik kecilnya yang baru masuk SMP itu tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mereka tak merasa dirugikan maupun diuntungkan, sama dengan Baekhyun. Hanya saja, anak itu membuat kesan buruk pada tetangga dan orang baru. Mereka akan mengira hubungan keluarga Byun dengan anak pertama tak begitu harmonis, padahal salah, Baekhyun hanya lebih betah didalam kamarnya saja.

"Ahh.." desahnya sambil menidurkan diri diatas kasur dan mengambil gulingnya, kemudian berusaha memejamkan mata biarpun suara tawa Ayahnya meledak-ledak. Meski telah berusaha, Baekhyun masih tak bisa menutup mata dan memutuskan untuk bangun. Ia jalan ke depan komputer dan menyalakannya, juga menyalakan _wifi_ miliknya dimana hanya ia yang tau kata-sandi tersebut. Nama _wifi_ nya –dia benar-benar narsis— "Byun 'Tampan' Baekhyun". Setelah memastikan tersambung koneksi internet, ia membuka situs kumpulan video berada.

Bukan hentai—porno—miyabi—atau sejenisnya. Tentu saja ini _youtube_.

"Aku harus mulai download 'kan?" ia bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Ah, iya saja lah."

Baekhyun membuka dua _tab_ dimana satunya lagi adalah situs download dan mencari video yang ingin ia download. Itu adalah video idolanya—Kwon BoA. Sudah sejak dua tahun lalu Baekhyun menjadi penggemarnya. Lagian, itu kesenangan sendiri untuk Baekhyun. Selain menyimpan videonya, Baekhyun juga menyimpan gambarnya. Ia juga menulis cerita karangan dengan Kwon BoA sebagai pemain utama dan apapun yang dilakukan penggemar pada umumnya. Menonton konser, menempeli poster, membeli barang berbau sang idola, dan segala macamnya. Bedanya, Baekhyun tak menempeli dinding kamarnya dengan poster karena itu terlalu indah. Baekhyun suka dengan motif kamarnya, _so he doesn't need poster in his bedroom._

Sementara itu. Teks ini akan membantu kalian mengenali sisi lain Park Chanyeol. Orang yang lebih suka menggunakan ruang tengah sebagai tempatnya bernaung—dia akan tiduran dengan sebelah kaki diatas sofa, sebelah lagi ditangan sofa. Posisi yang benar-benar "Bos". Ditangannya ada sebuah ponsel genggam pintar yang aktif dengan baterai penuh—100%. Jika mau tau apa yang dilakukannya, dia memainkan _game_. _Game_ MY BOO! Astaga.

Mungkin ini karena ia tidak diizinkan memelihara hewan apapun membuatnya frustasi dan akhirnya men _download_ game seperti itu. _What da fvck._ Disaat laki-laki seusianya lebih suka bermain _psp, clash of clans, hay day, zombie attack,_ dan berbagai _game_ perang, ia justru memelihara hewan dengan tubuh yang bisa dicat sesuka hati.

"Chanyeol –ah!"

"Nde!?"

"Kau lihat dimana kaoskaki ku?"

" _Aniyo._ " Jawabnya.

"Chanyeol –ah!"

"Nde?!"

"Kenapa _wifi_ nya cepat habis ya kuotanya? Kartu internetnya 8GB loh, masa' 3 hari bisa ludes."

"Tidak tau _hyung_."

"Benar tidak tau? _Hyung_ curiga kau memakainya berlebihan."

Sebenarnya, _oppa,_ memang. "Tidak-tidak, aku tidak memakainya berlebihan. Apa _hyung_ tidak memeriksa perhitungan penggunaan data di handphone pintar punya _hyung_?"

Oh Park Suho, jangan mempercayai adikmu. "Begini, begini, _hyung_ kira ini ulahmu. Akhir-akhir ini, kau sering main _game_ dan yah. Suara mereka berbeda-beda. Sepertinya kau punya _game_ baru?"

"Tidak, tidak, ya. Maksudku, tidak bukan ulahku. Tidak aku sudah jarang main _game_. Ya, aku punya yang baru."

"Jarang main _game_? Apa kau sadar apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

 _NYAH~!_

"Main _pou._ Astaga dia sulit diberi ramuan sehat! Gila."

Suho memutar bola-matanya begitu malas. Dia tahu betul adiknya yang menghabiskan kuota sebanyak 8GB. Suho sangat yakin jika Chanyeol mendownload _game_ kemudian mencoba dan menghapus mereka. "Apa yang kau unduh baru-baru ini?"

Chanyeol tampaknya berfikir sebentar lalu menjawab. " _Get rich, Superstar SMTown, Line bubble pop, Line bubble pop_ dua, _Art is long life is short (ailis), C360, Retrica, PicsArt, Instagram, V_ —"

"Kau suka _selfie_? Dengan berbagai macam... efek...?" tanya Suho tak percaya dengan aplikasi-aplikasi yang Chanyeol sebutkan. Ayolah, siapa yang tak tau Ailis, Camera360, Retrica, PicsArt, Instagram? Mereka benar-benar kuno jika tidak tahu.

"Ya, aku mencoba-coba. Tapi aku tidak cocok untuk _selfie,_ tampak jelek dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menggunakan Instagram."

Oke, Suho mau sekali ini saja marah-marah pada Chanyeol. Suho tahu hatinya terlalu malaikat untuk malaikat—berhati—setan alias Chanyeol. "Apa-apaan kau itu?! Sudah tau tidak cocok untuk _selfie,_ masih download yang seperti itu!? Astaga. Aku malu punya adik sepertimu. Beneran. Lain kali, pakai kamera biasa juga bisa 'kan?"

"Yah yah, aku dengar."

"Begitu saja!?"

"Apalagi? Kau mau aku minta maaf sambil bersujud?"

"Ya."

Kali ini, Chanyeol duduk dan menatap tajam Suho kakaknya.

Biarpun dia nakal dan bandel di wilayah sekolah, tapi keluar dari sana, dia seperti murid-murid biasa yang lainnya.

"Lakukanlah." Kata Suho menunjuk kakinya. Mau tidak mau, Chanyeol menghela nafas—dan melakukannya.

Hati Suho tertawa dengan latar-belakang api.

.

.

Cheri buru-buru menahan Baekhyun untuk duduk dikursinya. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Si merah kecil menghalangi jalan, kau tau. Baekhyun hanya mau duduk tenang dikelasnya pagi ini.

Baekhyun kekanan, Cheri kekanan.

Baekhyun kekiri, Cheri kekiri.

Baekhyun maju, Cheri mundur.

Baekhyun mundur, Cheri maju.

Dan begitu terus, sampai kiamat.

"Astaganaga! Cheri, apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya nya, pada akhirnya ingin tahu.

"Oh, begini. Kemarin, kau mengobrol dengan Chanee. Dia tidak mau memberitau mu masalahnya?" tanya Cheri langsung. Baekhyun memunculkan perempatan di keningnya dan mengepalkan tangannya kesal. "Ini yang membuatmu melakukan ini? Tidak mengizinkan aku untuk duduk?"

"Kalau kau duduk.. nanti pertanyaanku tidak dijawab. Hufh, baiklah. Karena kau tak mau jawab, aku tanya saja ke Chanee dia kenapa. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Terserah! Aku Cuma peduli nilainya saja."

"Yahh. Dasar _careless,_ teman punya masalah tidak dibantu." Kata Cheri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, baru minggir dari situ dan duduk ditempatnya dengan memainkan ponselnya. "Oh ya, Byun Baekhyun," panggilnya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menoleh untuk menyahut tanpa suara. Cheri memutar-mutarkan ponsel ditangannya. "Kau tau marga Chanee? Maksudku, banyak orang bernama Chanee disekolah ini, jadi .."

"Jangan meretas situs sekolah kita tersayang merah kecil." Jawab Baekhyun langsung.

"Ok-ok, mungkin Lee Chanee. Kau tau, itu sangat cocok untuk namanya."

"Tidak-tidak," Baekhyun menggeleng-geleng. Ayolah, siapa yang tidak tertarik melihat-lihat data sekolah? "Aku ikut penasaran, ok. Mungkin, dia Byun. Siapa tahu saja!?"

Cheri mendengus. "Atau Im? Atau Kim? Atau Park?"

"... atau Oh?"

"Apa ada marga seperti itu?"

"Adik kelas kita, jangan bilang kau lupa."

"Oh Sehun. Yaya."

Kedua-duanya masih berfikir. "Bae? Bae Joohyun marganya itu kan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Mungkin Hwang, Baekhyun. Bisa-saja."

"Tapi aku tak yakin jika yang kita katakan itu adalah marganya." Kata Baekhyun langsung. "Apa yang belum kita sebut?"

"Siahaan? Pardede?"

"Dia orang Korea, bukan Batak." Baekhyun memutar bola-matanya malas.

"OHH! Ini dia!"

"Apa?" tanya Baekhyun ingin tahu.

"Choi. Chan. Nee."

"Sungguh?"

"Selamat pagi, kalian meributkan apa lagi?" Cheri mematikan layar ponselnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas sementara Baekhyun berwajah _blank._ Huft. Ailee datang disaat-saat 'hampir ketemu'! sialan. "Sungguh, kalian meributkan apa lagi? Dari luar aku dengar ribut-ribut berbagai marga. Siapa yang kalian ributkan?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawab keduanya bersamaan. Ailee mengerutkan keningnya, kebingungan. "Kalian merahasiakan ini dariku..?"

"Yea." Jawab Cheri tanpa ragu. "Maksudku, Ailee, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Dan baiknya, kau tak perlu tahu. Bagaimana? Setuju?"

"Kupikir kita teman." Ia memandang Baekhyun dan Cheri secara bergantian. "Tapi tidak apa-apa juga, selagi bukan aku yang kalian gossipkan, itu bagus." Katanya cerah dan keluar dari kelas.

Cheri mengambil lagi ponselnya dan mencari data murid 'Choi Chan Nee'. Benar saja langsung ketemu. Foto seorang perempuan, benar-benar berbeda jauh dari yang ia lihat dikelas. Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya dan menganga. Benarkah ini Chanee yang mereka kenal? Dia sangat cantik disini. Berbagai info nya mereka baca. "Dia anak orang kaya bung. Choi Siwon ayahnya. Astaganaga!" Cheri menempelkan kedua tangan ke pipinya. Saat pintu di dobrak oleh Chanyeol dengan tubuh Chanee. "Yah! Chanyeol! Apa yang kau—hmmmppp..." Cheri tidak bisa melanjutkan karena mulutnya di bekap Baekhyun. Baekhyun nyengir. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh,"

"Jangan pedulikan siculun." Bisik Baekhyun ketelinga Cheri. Cheri mengangguk, menghela nafas karena Baekhyun membebaskannya. " _Well,_ Chanee, kau ada urusan apa dengan mereka?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Cheri mendecih. Katanya jangan pedulikan siculun! Protesnya dalam hati.

"Byun Baekhyun, kufikir kau tidak perlu tau, 'kan. Tapi karena kau bertanya... aku akan bantu jawab. Chanee itu.."

"DIAM!" teriak siperempuan, Chanee. Chanyeol menutup mulutnya. Menyeringai. "Kenapa? Kau malu?"

"DIAM!" teriaknya lagi lebih kencang. Cheri menghampirinya. "Tenanglah. Kau bisa tenang? Dengar? Kau tidak harus teriak-teriak dikelas pagi buta seperti kau sedang ada dihutan."

"Hey Baekhyun, kau sungguh mau tau? Aku bisa beritau ini, tapi jangan beritau yang lain, hanya saja, ada syarat yang harus kau penuhi."

"Syarat?"

"Jadilah anak ayamku, mau tidak?"

"JEHH!?" responnya dengan wajah jijik. "Jangan harap yah! Jadi temanmu saja aku tidak akan sudi, apalagi jadi anak ayammu. Yang artinya aku harus mengekor kemana pun kau pergi. Sudah! Aku tidak peduli."

"Wah, mereka meretas situs sekolah kita." Ucap Kim Jong Dae dengan ponsel Cheri ditangannya. "Mereka melihat identitasnya," ia melirik Chanee dengan matanya sedangkan Chanee berdiri dan langsung duduk ke tempatnya. "Bagaimana ini?" katanya.

"Apa disitu tertulis?"

"Tidak."

"Bagus," Chanyeol menjentikkan jari. "Baekhyun, ayolah, jadi Anak ayamku dan kau akan tau siapa Chanee dan apa urusannya denganku?"

Baekhyun berfikir-fikir. "Apa itu artinya.."

"Oke! Kau diterima! Selamat datang dikeluarga ayam, Byun Baekhyun!" Jongdae merangkul pundaknya dan berpose seolah mereka difoto. Sementara itu, Zhang Yixing membuat _gesture_ tangan seperti ia memfoto dan Chanyeol tersenyum kepada Baekhyun. Senyum itu bukan senyum jahat melainkan sebuah senyuman lembut. Baekhyun jijik dibuatnya! "Petok petok petok!" secara tiba-tiba Minseok lompat dari meja dibelakang mereka dengan meniru suara ayam dan para anak ayam melakukannya—juga Chanyeol.

Mereka benar-benar bodoh dan gila.

"Oh astaga, aku ketahuan. Maafkan aku, Chan." Sedangkan dibalik keributan itu, para perempuan yang masih waras melakukan pembicaraan. Chanee tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, aku dan Chanyeol sepupu an. Tapi kuharap jangan beritau ini pada siapapun."

Mudahnya! "Ohh, baik-baik. Uhm, apa Choi Siwon benar-benar ayahmu?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Hng? Hanya—"

"PETOK PETOK PETOK!" salah-satu anak ayam lewati meja mereka. "—astaga, mereka berisik!"

"Chanyeol dan anak ayamnya memang gila, mereka sungguh sinting. Aku benar-benar akan malu jika Chanyeol terang-terangan mengakui aku sepupu nya dengan gila! Aku nanti bisa dicap sama gilanya dengan mereka. Gila, ini hal yang benar-benar tak pernah aku bayangkan. Semoga aku tidak jadi gila seperti mereka."

Entah berapa kali kata 'Gila' diucapkan Chanee.

Yah intinya, Baekhyun merupakan anak ayamnya Chanyeol mulai sekarang.

 **TBC atau SELESAI?**

 _Whoops!_ *tutup muka tutup kuping* untuk mengganti fanfiction _HSBC_ yang aku hapus, aku kirim fanfiction ini :v gimana nih menurut kalian? Plis plis tulis review kalian :'3 tengseu 3

Choi Chan Nee itu nama korea gue NGEHEHEHHEHEHEHH (?)

 **Ofc line ( sekumpulan imajinasi yang memaksa untuk keluar ) :** YQM4251Y (pakai )

 **.** cebehaes , xoxo 3


End file.
